


Short Story Longer

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's a dark fairy, Jensen's human. One day they collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Story Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_reversebang**](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) and based on [](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/profile)[**evian_fork**](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/)’s art prompt located [HERE](http://spnreversemod.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1578/65371). Thanks to [](http://moonbeamdancer.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://moonbeamdancer.livejournal.com/)**moonbeamdancer** for spell-checking.

  
_This is how it began._

Jared was perched on a branch in the raspberry bushes, watching the spectacle unfold. Humans. He’d never understand them, would loathe them forever for destroying his favorite playground. Yet again. Over the years he’d had to move so many times. Every counter measure had been useless. He might be a pretty powerful dark fairy, but all he could really do was create mischief and chaos. Just never enough to stop an army of bulldozers from doing their work. Maybe if the others would join him, if all of them assembled, dark and the few light fairies left, maybe…

Jared sighed. He could only dream of crushing humanity, of wiping them all off the face of the earth. They didn’t belong here. They clearly didn’t want to be here either, or they wouldn’t take every chance to destroy it. He sighed wistfully, thinking back to growing up with clear streams and mostly unpolluted air. Even back then the elders told stories of how it used to be. It was a shame none of them survived the great gasoline epidemic. Took them all decades to recover, to finally become immune to the fumes from their cars and the residue in the water.

He was just about to draw his bow to shoot some poisoned arrows at them – Not lethal. Never lethal, the damn new elders wouldn’t have it. But at least it would get them so dizzy they’d hopefully puke all over each other – when he spotted a man up in one of the trees. Jared scoffed. Stupid humans. Well then, maybe he’d get to see one of them die after all.

Jared startled, cocking his head. Why would that guy sleep up in the tree? He took off, flying closer, and realized the guy was chained to the tree and currently waking up. The stranger blinked owlishly, grabbing for something from his backpack, glasses, and his eyes widened after he’d put them on. The guy cursed and reached for a sign, holding it up, but it was too late. The bulldozers had already reached his tree and nobody could hear him yell.

Jared watched fascinated as it all played out, how the bulldozer bumped against the tree, how the guy frantically unchained himself, still waving and screaming. And soon he’d fall and… and… Jared bit his lip. Something about the guy and his sign. He frowned, having a little trouble reading it. He’d never really bothered to learn to read human writing. He didn’t see the point. Nevertheless classes were mandatory.

”Stop…” Jared read loudly, to himself. “Stop destroying… our plane.” He frowned. No, that didn’t make sense. He took in the guy once more, barefoot, washed out tee shirt, jeans, no product in his hair. “Planet,” Jared realized. This guy was one of those environmentalists he’d heard about but never actually seen. Fascinating.

He flapped his wings, daring to fly closer, when suddenly the guy wavered unsteadily and with another bump of the bulldozer, he fell down the tree. Jared only had a split second to decide and he didn’t really think, he just zoomed to the ground, morphed to human size, spread out his arms and caught the guy. He didn’t have time to disguise himself though, so he quickly threw a leaf bomb and hoped he went unnoticed as he sped to the shrubbery with the guy still in his arms.

“What… what the…” the guy blinked up at him, green eyes meeting his and Jared’s heart skipped a beat. The color reminded him of a meadow filled with soft moss, of rolling around in it in the sunshine and smelling mushrooms and the woods, everything damp just after a fresh summer rain. Jared sighed. “The fuck?” The guy finished, suddenly struggling to get out of Jared’s arms. “The fuck are you?”

Jared’s eyes widened and he realized green-eyes could still see him in all his fairy glory, dark skin and wings included. “Shush,” he ordered, closing the guy’s eyes, much as it pained him, and flapping his wings rapidly until they lost some of their shimmer and the dust flew into the stranger’s eyes, effectively putting him to sleep.

He gently lowered him to the ground and made sure he was safe from the bulldozers, then he leaned in and sniffed. He even smelled like moss. Jared sighed wistfully. “Goodnight, green-eyes. You’ll forget this ever happened,” he whispered and pushed himself off of the ground abruptly, changing back to his usual tiny form while already in flight.

***

Two weeks later, and Jared still couldn’t forget the green-eyed man. He kept lingering near the now decimated woods, even went so far as to fly into the city as far as he dared to, when finally he saw him again. At first he didn’t recognize him, hair slicked back, wearing a suit, smell hidden behind a layer of chemicals, but the eyes. There was no mistaking the eyes.

Jared followed and observed and soon he had the perfect plan worked out. Green-Eyes always went jogging in the evening, except for that one time, when Jared didn’t see him It worried Jared that there was no perfect rhythm to it, times also varied, but he could work with it. He’d wait his turn.

Friday evening, perched on Green-Eyes’ window sil, Jared knew just when he left and could wait for him in the park. Green-Eyes, creature of habit like most humans, always stretched his limbs on the same bench. Jared made sure he was present. He’d disguised himself as human and shot Green-Eyes with a tiny dehydration dart before he left, so by the time they met, things should go according to plan.

***

“Oh, hi,” Jared faked surprise and smiled at the man who joined him on the bench for stretching.

“Hello,” Green-Eyes replied warily, looking around for another bench probably, but not finding one. Jared made sure the alternative was covered by a large, recently crashed branch.

“It’s hot out today, eh?” Jared took a large sip from one of his water bottles.

“Uhm, yes,” Green-Eyes replied. Then, after a long look at Jared, he frowned. “Do I know you?”

“Can’t say I had the pleasure.” Jared held out his hand. “Jared.”

Green-Eyes looked at his hand and wiped his own off on his shirt before shaking Jared’s. “Jensen.”

Jared’s answering smile was huge. Finally a name! It would come handy for further spells. “You look thirsty, Jensen.” Jared mentioned. “If you don’t mind me saying so.”

“Uhm, no.” Jensen bit his lip, glancing at Jared’s water bottles longingly. Jensen usually drank at the fountain 10 minutes from the bench. He never brought his own bottle. Jensen... Jared smiled again. He definitely liked that name.

“Want one of mine? I was going for a long tour but it’s so hot, I think I’ll skip today.” Jared offered him his second bottle. Brand new, cap still closed. He’d inserted the potion with a needle. Jared wasn’t stupid.

“Err...” Jensen hesitated.

“Go on. Drink!” Jared all but thrust the bottle in his hand. “I insist.”

“Well, if you insist,” Jensen smiled, bus his eyebrow was raised, body tense.

“Alright then, I should get going. See you around?” Jared asked, taking a few steps back, eyes on the bottle. He saw Jensen uncap it and lifting it to his mouth.

“See you, Jared.” Jensen waved, smiling again, before he tipped his head back to take a gulp.

Jared smiled, satisfied, and made his way back into the woods until he was out of sight and could change back to his usual form. The potion should do the trick and tomorrow, Jensen was all his.

***

The next day, Jared met him at the same bench for stretching. “Hello again.”

“Hi,” Jensen smiled.

“So, I think I got lost yesterday. Do you know the best way through the forest?” Jared decided to be obvious. The potion had not been a true love potion, that would be no fun, but it should have made Jensen a lot more responsive to Jared’s charm. It would enhance physical attraction.

“And I had your spare water. Man, now I feel bad,” Jensen replied.

“You could always make it up to me,” Jared offered.

“Really?” Jensen drawled, expression amused.

“Yeah. You could let me join in now and later tonight, you can take me to dinner,” Jared grinned.

Jensen snorted. “You don’t waste any time, do you?”

“You owe me,” Jared intoned seriously.

“That I do, I guess.” Jensen chuckled. “Alright, what the hell? If you can keep up, you can trot along, and later we’ll go for drinks. I’ll buy you a nice water, you may even order sparkling, and then we’re even.”

Jared’s face fell a little, but then he caught Jensen’s wink. Human humor. Sometimes Jared was confused by it.

They didn’t talk much during their run, except for a few times when at first Jensen was trying to tell him something about a specific tree or bush and then when Jared joined in, offering his own information. Filtered for human ears, naturally.

When they left the woods again, they parted and made plans to meet up again later at the same spot, after they both had time to shower and get ready. Of course for Jared that meant a dip in the lake, a short visit to a honeysuckle flower for a quick spritz of perfume and a large drink of a potion he’d concocted for himself, to help him keep up human form for a longer period of time. He’d actually rented a storage unit where he kept an assortment of clothes. It wasn’t encouraged for them to mingle too often, but Jared liked to study his subjects. It made for better pranks and mayhem and sometimes a little extra fun. Not like the elders would approve, but who asked them about anything these days? Nobody, that’s who.

Jared whistled to himself when a random girl on the street turned around, checking him out as he walked to his rendezvous. He was wearing his low slung jeans and a tight black tee. ‘Casual, yet sexy’ as that cute brunette clerk had once assured him.

However, Jensen almost topped him. He was also wearing jeans, but his were tight, and his shirt was loose and faded, but the red just emphasized his eyes and fuck, Jared had to bite off a curse the first time he saw him from behind. His ass looked even better in those jeans than in his running shorts. How was that even possible? Jared cocked his head, considering trickery. But for all he knew, humans still were not able to concoct spells and potions.

“What?” Jensen asked him with a knowing smirk when he found Jared staring at his ass.

“Nothing, just...” Jared licked his lips. “I’m glad we’re only going for drinks. Doesn’t take as long.”

Jensen full out laughed. “Why? You still got plans today?”

“Oh yes. Definitely.”

“Awesome. Then I won’t feel bad for ditching you after your water to go pursue my own plans.” Jensen winked, once again leaving Jared slightly flabbergasted.

***

They didn’t have water but instead went for beer and Tequila shots. Conversation flowed naturally, both of them talking about nature and the woods. Jared had to watch himself not to let on that he actually knew these specific woods and all their nooks and crannies to not blow his cover story of ‘new resident’, but otherwise, it went smoothly. Jared couldn’t remember a time when he’d felt this happy around a human. Jensen knew more about plants than some of the younger fairies Jared talked to. Shame on them.

Jensen also respected animals, though he still ate meat. This, Jared could agree on. Granted his kind mostly grilled bugs and other insects, but once or twice, in this form, he’d enjoyed cow. Although he didn’t get the joy in hunting them for food. They were too slow and good natured. Where was the challenge? Yet to eat a bug you’d chased through the woods yourself until you could finally impale it on a self-made spear? There was nothing better.

After six shots and three beers, they were leaning into each other, Jared intoxicated himself. “Your eyes,” Jensen started. “They’re so unusual. What color are they? Grey with flecks? But blue when the sun shines and golden at night? That’s so weird.”

Jared blinked nervously. Was his disguise not holding? “You should talk,” he returned. “That moss green of yours is otherworldly as well.”

Jensen grinned and leaned in even further. “You like my eyes, Jay?”

“From the first time I saw them. Made me rescue you,” Jared sighed, relishing in the fact that they had already reached nickname-state. He was damn awesome with potions.

“Rescue me?” Jensen slurred. “Rescue me from what?”

“Thirst,” Jared quickly supplied. Damn. He had to watch it. No more alcohol for him.

“Right.” Jensen snorted. “My hero.” He leaned in even more, lips ghosting along Jared’s cheek, before he pulled back. “Speaking of thirst... We should maybe head out.”

“Head where? The lake?” Jared suggested.

Jensen chuckled. “You’re weird, you know that, Jared?”

“But it’s nice and cool. And wet.”

His chuckle turned into a laugh and Jensen took his hand, tugging him out of the bar. ”Come on, weirdo, before I change my mind.”

By the end of the night, Jared was damn glad he’d taken the potion to strengthen his hold on his human form, because the things Jensen did to him almost made his wings pop out multiple times. He was almost relieved when Jensen finally fell asleep so he could let go of his hold, turn back to fairy and fly out the open window unnoticed. Almost, but not quite. A large part of him really wanted to stay, but he knew he couldn’t.

***

And this was supposed to be the end of Jared’s obsession with the green eyed man. He was supposed to trick him into sex, and that would have cured the itch. But it didn’t. Far from it. Jared was weak and he found himself jogging alongside Jensen right the very next day.

They spent the whole week together, whenever Jensen was free. And the next weekend, Jared even slept at Jensen’s place. By accident.

The physical exertion had taken its toll and he just couldn’t stay awake anymore. It must have been Jensen’s body draped all around him that kept him from changing his size, but to his great horror he realized he’d changed his form. It was just his luck that Jensen was basically blind as a mole without his glasses and they woke up around the same time.

Jared quickly retracted his wings, leaving a little dust as he was doing so to keep Jensen dizzy and in a sleep-like state until he had collected himself.

“Huh,” Jensen remarked while reaching for the nightstand. “I could swear your eyes were purple just now. That’s so weird”

“Really? Weird,” Jared agreed, blinking a few times to make sure his eyes were properly transformed to appear human. Close call. Very close. Way too close for comfort. Yet still Jared could not keep away.

***

“I don’t usually do this,” Jensen told him one night. “Just hook up with strangers and then keep them around.”

‘Fuck yes, me neither,’ Jared had thought, but instead he’d just smiled and kissed him.

“I swear there’s something about you. Like I knew you already when we met. It’s so weird,” Jensen rambled on.

“Or maybe I just bewitched you so you’d be smitten with me,” Jared replied dryly, part of him doubting if that was all it was for Jensen. The potion. It could still be in effect. Somehow, that bothered him.

But like with so many things Jared said, this one cracked Jensen right up. “Or maybe I put a spell on _you_. I mean, look at you. You’re so handy to have around for hard labor and all that.” Jensen smirked, stroking Jared’s abs. The week before, Jared had helped him assemble a new bedroom. A larger bed to fit two. Jared might have also helped him pick it out, but only because he had nothing better to do at that point. And he was just so smitten with this human. It was uncanny.

Then again… Jared swatted his hand away, considering it. No. Humans were not capable of spells and potions. Not that Jared knew… It sure would explain why he was still hanging around though.

***

In consequence of spending so much time with Jensen, Jared spent less and less time in his usual state of being. So the first time he spent more than a couple minutes grooming himself, he was shocked to find his appearance had changed. His skin was loosing its purple color and his eyes were glowing a faint golden brown instead of the usual deep purple. His wings were somehow more shiny.

“What’s happening to me?” He asked his reflection.

“You’re changing back, Jared,” a dark voice from behind him answered, startling him.

Jared turned to find one of the true elders staring at him. A light fairy. He hadn’t seen a light fairy in decades. Jared blinked. “What do you mean, I’m changing back?”

“We all come from the light, young Padalecki. Only vengeance and vindictiveness have made us lose our way. Humans polluted us as much as they polluted the land. But you and so few others like you have given us hope.” The elder smiled warmly.

“Hope for what?” Jared asked, confused. There were others like him? And what did that mean, ‘like him’?

“The future. We’re a dying breed, you know that. We thought the poisons have made us infertile, but that’s not it. It’s us. We’re creatures of light, of joy and love. If we forget those qualities, we forget ourselves,” the elder explained.

“I don’t understand. What’s so special about me?” Jared frowned. He’d always prided himself on his darkness, on tricking humans every chance he got. Until...

“You allowed yourself to feel, haven’t you?” The elder placed a hand on his heart. “Real happiness. The kind that can only come from being selfless, from loving another being.”

“What? No! I’m… I’m not. I’m not loving… I… The potion. Jensen’s under my spell. I just use him.” Jared shook his head, his wings flapping rapidly, losing some of their new found shimmer. Selfless? He was abusing Jensen, had been since months. What did it matter how Jared felt? Jensen’s feelings were not his own.

“Tell him.” The elder advised. “Tell him the truth and you will yet be surprised.” And with those final words, he vanished in a golden ray of light.

Jared remained rooted to the spot. Did that really just happen? But the elder, hallucination or not, might have a point. He should tell Jensen the truth. Then it would all be over. Jensen would hate him and Jared could go right back to hating all humans like he was supposed to. He’d get his gloom back and then he could go back to the life he knew.

That night, he’d tell him.

***

“Jensen, remember how you said it’s like you knew me already?” Jared started when they sat down on the couch, before Jensen could start a movie. “Well, it’s partially true.”

“Really? I knew it.” Jensen pointed at him. “Did you go to my college or something? Freshman when I graduated?”

Jared snorted. “Yeah. I’m actually a little older than you.”

“Are not,” Jensen frowned. “No, seriously?” He leaned closer, inspecting Jared’s face. “What the hell? What is your secret?”

And Jared had this whole speech planned out, how he’d slowly guide into it, but what would it matter in the end? He took Jensen’s cue and let his fairy features emerge, wings, skin color, everything but his real size.

“Oh my god.” Jensen gasped, both hands flying to cover his mouth. “It’s you! I knew it! You saved me! I knew it wasn’t a dream! I knew I wasn’t crazy.” He smiled brightly.

Jared was taken aback. That was Jensen’s reaction? Where was the horror, where the disgust? “You think I saved you? Know what I said about bewitching you? I put a spell on you the day we met. Well, met _again_.”

“How?” Jensen raised one eyebrow, still not shocked.

“The water. I spiked it. I’m so sorry, Jensen.” Jared sighed. In retrospect, the person he’d hurt most of all was himself. “I’ll give you something tomorrow and the effect will be gone and you’ll be free of me. You won’t find me irresistible anymore.”

To Jared’s utter annoyance, Jensen’s reaction was a good, long laugh. “You… you think I drank that?” He was wiping tears from his eyes. “Seriously? I’m not taking drinks from strangers. Ever. How dumb do you think I am? I own a mirror, I went to college, thank you very much.”

“But… but…” Jared passed his hands through his hair in confusion. “I saw you take a gulp.”

“To make you leave. Before you pulled a knife on me or something. Crazy stalker, cute as you were. I knew you were trying to get me to drink that stuff. The second you turned around, I spit it right back out.”

“But I left,” Jared protested.

“Right. Like you couldn’t have come back right when the roofies started to kick in.” Jensen tapped his temple to indicate he’d thought about this. “I actually tested it when I got home. Guess whatever you actually added didn’t show up in a conventional drug test or I’d have never gone out with you the next day.” He winked.

Jared was speechless for a while. Then he added, “I poisoned you before. A dart. To dehydrate you.”

“Seriously? Man. I’ve gotta hand it to you, that one worked. If I were any less paranoid, I’d have emptied that bottle in one gulp. That finally explains.” Jensen nudged him, still smiling.

“So… just like that? Why are you not freaking out?” Jared asked, because he had to admit, _he_ was starting to freak out.

“Do you want me to freak out?” Jensen asked.

“Yes. No. Yes…” Jared passed his hands through his hair again. “I dunno,” he sighed. “It would be way easier if you’d freak out and throw me out.”

“You want me to throw you out?” Jensen parroted again.

“No,” Jared admitted. “That’s the problem. I want to stay with you, But you’re human. And you’re changing me. And I don’t… I don’t know how to be light anymore.”

“Okay, I didn’t really get any of that. But if it helps, I don’t know how to be with a fairy either.” Jensen reached for Jared’s hand, squeezing it. “But it seemed to have worked well for the past couple of weeks, right? So why don’t we figure it all out together?” He suggested.

“You’re really not grossed out by me?” Jared unfolded his wings a little further until they were touching Jensen’s arm.

“No way.” Jensen reached over to lightly stroke along Jared’s wings as if afraid to hurt him. Jared shuddered. “You’re beautiful, Jared. You’re still the guy I spent almost two whole months with, the guy who taught me about plants and listened to me ramble on about animal rights without rolling your eyes. You’re the guy who saved my life.” He made a meaningful pause. “And…” Now Jensen’s eyes started to shine. “I bet now you could teach me even more about nature. Secret wing people secrets.”

Jared chuckled. “We’re fairies, Jensen.”

”Really? But I thought fairies were supposed to be tiny,” Jensen questioned.

Jared grinned and took flight, shifting into his natural fairy form as he was doing so only to land in the middle of Jensen’s glasses, right above his nose.

“Okay. Admittedly _now_ I’m starting to freak out.” Jensen wasn’t though. He held out his index finger and Jared moved to sit down on it. “This is so goddamn cool,” Jensen exclaimed. “Oh wait until I tell Misha about this. And he insisted I had an acid flashback when I told him about being rescued by a creature with wings.”

***

And that was the start of a whole new chapter in their lives. Jared slowly but surely lost his gloom and turned back to the light, Jensen learned all he could and became even more active in protecting the environment any way they could – all the while keeping Jared’s true nature a secret though. Yet still, this was not the end of their story. A human and a fairy. How long could it last? Not forever, that was a given. Until the elder appeared again and gave them a whole new prospect to consider.

But that would be a tale for another time.


End file.
